Things Not Spoken Out Loud
by Wyvernhail
Summary: I had given him everything without hesitation. Who I was, what I wanted and what I needed was no longer clear. I couldn't help but feel like something was missing. Was this how things were supposed to be? Was there a way out? What happened to us? AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ I'm sorry for my easily distracted mind. Another plot bunny has invaded me and taken over. I haven't finished my other stories but hopefully that will change soon. I just really had to get this one done to see how this particular crack pairing will be embraced and if I should work on it as well. I love Ukitake from Bleach and of course Hinata's my favorite so I wanted to experiment with the two. Hope you like it!

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto or Bleach and I will only say this once so it applies to the rest of the chapters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Things Not Spoken Out Loud<strong>_

**Chapter 1**

"I…" she tried to say those simple but oh so meaningful words out loud to her significant other but she couldn't. For one reason or another they just wouldn't come out. Her whole being was trembling at the possibility of speaking the words that would condemn her.

He was on his way out the door but when he heard her soft and unsure voice he stopped. He waited for her to finish her statement but when no words were said he turned around and slowly walked back to her.

"Yes, Hinata…" He inquired urging her on before he gave her half a smile.

It was amazing how after all these years his smile was still as dazzling as always. Unable to find her voice she just shook her head and smiled back. She had chocked once again. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. Before he pulled away she gently touched his red hair.

"I'll call you later," he said as the door closed behind him. Just like that he was gone and he didn't even look back.

Hinata could say that everything was going well in her life and that she was satisfied. However, if she did she would be lying. The one thing that really mattered to her was anything _but_ fine. She came from a well off family and had received a great education. Her father, Hiashi Hyūga, was a prominent martial arts instructor whose fame only increased each year. Her cousin Neji had decided to pursue a degree in Business and acquire a wealth of his own. Hiashi had been disappointed that Neji had not shown any interest in taking over his business, but it was to be expected of Neji he liked to work hard for everything he had. Her father quickly got over it when Hanabi showed interest instead. Hinata decided to follow in Neji's footsteps; she looked up to Neji he had been nothing but a brother to her. She had not been forced to follow that career path despite what her family thought and in the end it had been her choice. She was twenty one years old and had just earned her Bachelor's Degree in Business. In that aspect of her life there were no complaints and she felt that she had been fortunate to have the life that she did; she never took it for granted.

The problem was her personal life or much rather her love life. She had a ridiculously good looking boyfriend and even she wondered how somebody like him was interested in her. Hinata was aware of the stares he got from women and men when they went out. Shortly after her eighteenth birthday Sasori Sabaku had taken a liking to her and did not stop until he had won her over.

_It was the beginning of a new semester and with it came new classes. Hinata was beginning to get frustrated which was rare for her; just when she was getting acquainted with that particular part of campus the semester was over and she would have to start all over. This was the one fault of Karakura University— it was too large. She was in a different part of campus, one that she wasn't familiar with, and she only had two minutes to find her next class. It was the spring semester and it was still cold. Her jacket was barely keeping her warm and she could see her breath as she exhaled. _

_Hinata was in such a hurry that she didn't notice that somebody was walking right towards her until it was too late. She tried to stop herself from falling just as the other person tried to hold onto her and break her fall, but somehow she managed to knock them off balance even though the stranger had already caught her. Hinata ended up on the floor trapped beneath him; he was on all fours and had his arms and legs on either side of her. _

_When she looked up she saw he was incredibly close; Hinata turned a shade of red that rivaled his hair. "I-I'm so s-sorry! I-I didn't look where I was going!"_

_The red head chuckled and Hinata could almost feel the vibration of his chest he was that close. "No, it's okay don't worry about it. I was a bit distracted myself." He leaned back and reached for his ear. "I got a little too much into my music," he said as he pointed to the earphone dangling from his hand. "Are you okay?"_

_He stood up and offered a hand to help her up. Hesitantly she took it and was pulled easily to her feet. "Y-yes, thank you I-I'm fine." Hinata finally focused on his face and was drawn to his rich brown eyes. As she looked at him she noticed that he resembled somebody she knew._

"_Where were you in such a rush to?" He asked in his smooth voice._

"_I was j-just trying to get to my c-class but I can't find it."_

"_Ah, you are a freshman."_

_Somehow the way he said it made her feel embarrassed. "Y-yes, I don't know this s-side of campus."_

_He smiled at her and it made her heart skip a beat. "If you like I can show you where it's at." He offered._

_Hinata blushed even more and began to shake her head. "Oh, n-no you d-don't have to do that! I'm sure you have s-somewhere you have to be."_

"_It really isn't a problem it's the least I can do after crashing into you. I have made you even more late to your class now." Hinata could not argue there. "If you just tell me where it is I can point you in the right direction."_

_Hinata bit her lip as she thought about it she really didn't want to be a bother to somebody she had just met. "O-okay," she pulled out her schedule from her jacket and unfolded the paper to show him._

"_Actually that building is in the opposite direction you were headed." Before Hinata realized it they were walking together and despite her complaints he walked her all the way. When she asked if he had another class and was going to be late because of her he stated it was his free period._

_When they stopped in front of her classroom she turned to face him fully once again. "T-thank you for walking me to my class." She decided to say what had been running through her mind now, chances were she was never gonna see the red headed man again. Hinata was sure he was an upper classmen. "Y-you look like somebody I know." He only smirked before he turned and walked away. _

"_W-wait!" She called out to him and almost halfway down the hall he halted and looked over his shoulder. "What's your name?"_

_He paused as if debating whether to give it to her or not. "Sasori," he finally said and walked away._

_Luckily for her the professor was thirty minutes late to class and when he finally got there he only handed out a syllabus and gave them a small in class assignment. He was an interesting character, while the class worked he sat behind his desk with his feet on top engrossed in an orange book. She finished the assignment within five minutes and the rest of the time her thoughts kept wandering to a particular red head._

_When class was let out she was one of the first to leave; she did not want a repeat of earlier and wanted to find her next class with plenty of time. Across from the door a flash of red caught her attention and she screeched to a halt. Looking directly at her was the one person she least expected to see._

_As her classmates passed by her she did not miss the not so quiet whispers and gasps. "It's Sasori-senpai, what is he doing here?" How was it that they knew who he was yet she didn't? When he approached her the whispers intensified._

_Hinata tilted her head to the side in question and he chuckled at her child-like gesture. "You thought I would leave you to fend for yourself?" He then did something that made her and the rest of their female audience swoon, Sasori touched the top of her head and gently ruffled her hair. She stared at him wide eyed and he laughed more, she was starting to like the sound._

_He grabbed the bottom of her backpack's shoulder strap and pulled her gently to get her away from the crowd. Sasori leaned closer and whispered, "I also came back because I needed to know your name."_

She found out later that it was his senior year. Hinata also discovered that Sasori was related to Gaara, a childhood friend of hers, and that was who he had reminded her of. Shortly after Sasori asked her to become his girlfriend and they have been together ever since, he is her first boyfriend. This year will mark their fourth year anniversary… yet despite that amount of time things have slowly gone from bad to worse. Outwardly they look like the perfect couple; the shy and naïve Hyūga girl with the charismatic Sasori, shareholder to the incredibly wealthy Sabaku Corporation. Though appearances are not always what they seem and this is definitely the case.

He always knows the things to say at the right time, but in all these years he has not _once_ said the words that she wants to hear the most. Not _once_ has he uttered the three words that would mean the world to her. Not _once_ has he said he _loves_ her…

There have been many times when she has wanted to say them to just break free and have those feelings finally out in the open, but every time she has finally gathered the courage to do so she freezes. Her body trembles and she can't find her voice though she knows that she is just afraid— afraid that after all this time he has never felt that way. Sometimes she blames herself for his indifference, maybe if she gave him that proof of her feelings he would do the same because to this day they have not been intimate. Every time it happens he tells her in a very Sasori way that things are okay and he won't pressure her into anything. Whenever things seem to be heading that way the same doubt is in the back of her mind preventing her from surrendering: _How can I give myself to him when I don't know if he truly loves me?_ Yet she wonders how long is this going to go on? Who will give up first?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ It's a vey short introductory chapter but I want to see if my readers are interested first. This is the foundation to everything that is coming up. Please let me know what you think!

_**-Wyvernhail**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wanted to thank everyone for their continued support of my stories; I wouldn't keep writing otherwise. Hope you enjoy this one as well!

Rating: M

Disclaimer: All characters were created by and belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

ͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻ

The first thing that assaulted her as she stepped outside her father's dojo was the swarm of people. If she hadn't looked up when she did she would have collided with a woman coming straight at her, juggling a carrier with what looked like four coffees in one hand and a briefcase and stack of papers in the other. There was a never a dull day in the streets— or in this case the sidewalks— of Minato, a ward that thrived with life in Tokyo.

Yes, she was 21 years old and recipient of a Bachelor's degree in Business, but she felt lost somehow. It had not been long since she had graduated, three months to be exact, and she had yet to find a job. Her cousin Neji had offered her a position at the company he was part owner of but she had kindly declined. She had pursued the career she chose to be able to stand on her own two feet— she did not choose to follow the path her father had wanted for her or taken the easy way out and gone to the one she considered her brother for help. However, the more days passed the more she was tempted to take him up on his offer. She had not expected her assimilation in the work force would come soon, but now she knew that having a degree only made it that much more competitive.

After graduation she continued to help out at her father's dojo much like she did before. Although she did not want to take the reigns, she still enjoyed being there; whether she spend her time teaching others what had been engraved in the Hyūgas from a young age, or performing the _kata_ for her own benefit, or if it was sparring with her sister she enjoyed it nonetheless.

After a morning of overlooking students of different ages, Hiashi Hyūga closed the dojo for a two hour "midday intermission" as he liked to call it since it was open until late every day. Hinata just referred to it as what it was, lunch time, which had lead to her leaving the safety of the dojo and her near collision with the business woman as soon as she stepped out. With her destination in mind she opted for walking, the place was only two blocks away. When she arrived and walked in she spotted a familiar head of brunette sitting towards the back.

When she saw Hinata she stood up and embraced her tightly. "I am so glad you could meet me on such short notice," the brunette she had considered her closest friend since their elementary years offered by way of greeting. She had called her first thing in the morning and asked to meet her at their favorite coffee shop Jitterz during the lunch hour.

"It's really no problem at all, Tenten; I was just really happy to hear from you." Hinata reassured her as they both took their seats. The server approached their table and promptly took their order before retreating once more.

"I'm really sorry, I— well, we have been very busy lately," Tenten said nervously and when Hinata raised an eyebrow in question she cleared her throat before continuing. "The reason I called you is because there's something I need to ask you."

Hinata was starting to worry about her demeanor and at the look on her face Tenten laughed. "Oh, it's nothing bad!" She assured. "I just wanted to ask you if… if you would be my Maid of Honor?"

"Maid of…" Hinata trailed off when she looked down at the hand her friend had outstretched toward her. Sure enough a simple and beautiful engagement ring was placed there. "When did he..?"

"He proposed last night and he really wanted to be here, but I told him it would be best if I did it alone since I wanted to ask you." Tenten couldn't stop smiling. "What do you think?"

"Well, I'm still a little… shocked. I thought he was never going to do it," Hinata looked at her friend and saw that she was glowing, her smile was contagious. "Other than that I'm really happy for you; it was about time Neji-niisan proposed!" She reached out and squeezed her hand. "You're officially going to become a part of the family."

"I know! We've known each other since before we could even talk and we dated for almost six years. I was starting to think he would never ask!"

"Does my father know already?" Hinata asked. "What about your parents? Neji-niisan is real traditional at times."

The brunette laughed knowingly, "Tell me about it. He already talked to my parents last night and asked for their consent, as if he would need it, my family loves him. Neji wants to speak with your dad tonight."

"That shouldn't be a problem either since my father has known this day would come eventually; it's odd how he knew you two would end up together before you even started dating."

"Enough about me, I want to hear about you since I haven't seen you in so long. How are you and Sasori doing?" Tenten asked and when she saw Hinata's expression change immediately she regretted doing so. "I'm sorry, Hinata I-"

"No, it's okay Tenten." She tried to shrug it off but failed. "We- we're not doing so well." Hinata answered quietly.

"I'm sorry, Hinata I shouldn't have asked." Tenten felt like the worst friend at that moment for stirring up these emotions.

"No, I-" Hinata cleared her throat. "If I don't say anything I feel like I'm going to explode. I really shouldn't be telling anything to anybody about the problems we have as a couple, but I can't hold it in anymore…"

Hinata refused to look up at her best friend but by the tone of her voice it seemed like she would break down any moment. It was then that the waiter brought them their order but was dismissed quickly with a thank you by Tenten. "He still hasn't told me that he… that he… he still hasn't said that he loves me… after all this time."

Her hand was clenching the napkin in a white knuckle grip; Tenten reached out to comfortingly hold her hand until she let go and looked at her. "Not even once?" Tenten asked tentatively.

"No, in the beginning there were often times when I thought and felt like he was going to say it but in the end he would just look at me as if he was weighing the pros and cons of saying something as important as that." The sad lavender eyed girl chuckled humorlessly, "Knowing Sasori he was and in the end he would just smile sadly and embrace me."

Hinata focused once again on Tenten and the brunette could see the tears in her eyes that she refused to set free. Her younger friend was strong willed even when it was clear that the situation was breaking her. As Tenten observed Hinata closely she saw the toll it was taking on her; shadows were evident under her eyes, her porcelain skin looked almost transparent, and she had lost weight, the usual loose clothes she wore over her curvaceous body looked too big on her now. Tenten couldn't help but feel guilty. How could she not have known what her quiet friend was going through?

As if reading her expression Hinata shook her head. "No, Tenten there's no way you could have known what has been going on. I've been spending as much time at the dojo as I can since graduation and you have a very demanding position at the company. Not even Hanabi knows…"

"Does that mean you've distanced yourself from him?"

"Yes, since I moved out of the dorms I moved back home at my father's request until I can stand on my own two feet. To be honest I'm quite grateful, Sasori is always busy working for his uncle and has even less time to see me now."

"Have you… you know," Tenten cleared her throat nervously. "Are you guys still… intimate?" She remembered how difficult it had been for Hinata to finally be with Sasori for her first time.

Hinata blushed at the question but shook her head. "We- we have not been together since that first time."

"W-what?" Tenten was shocked to say the least that after a four year relationship they had only been together _once_. "But-"

"The first few times after that when he wanted to I wasn't able to— I _couldn't_. After that when I finally thought I was ready it was too late and three years had passed." Her voice was still as soft as always but it dripped with sadness. "I really don't know what to do, Tenten."

"Do _you_ love him, Hinata?" Tenten asked not taking her eyes off of her.

The question caught her by surprise. "I- I…" Did she really love him? Sasori had been her first in several ways and he was very important to her but what did she really feel?

"It seems to me that you're confused about what you feel towards him. Maybe the way your relationship currently is right now is what has you doubting your feelings." When Hinata didn't deny it she continued. "Have you considered spending some time apart to see where you want this to go?"

Hinata's eyes widened suddenly, "You mean break up?"

"Not necessarily," Tenten clarified. "Maybe you should take advantage of your busy schedules and use that to really think things through. Who knows, maybe the absence of the other lets you truly see what you mean to each other."

Hinata thought about what Tenten suggested deeply and saw truth in what she had said. "I think that would be the best solution at this point. Thank you, Tenten for listening to my problems and for giving me advice. I know it must be difficult to be impartial especially since I know you have never liked Sasori for me."

Tenten gave her a tiny smile, "Whether I like him for you or not should not matter. As long as he keeps you happy and takes care of you then I'll be satisfied." The brunette thought back on something Hinata had mentioned earlier. "How is the job hunt going?"

"Well, it's not turning out so great. I have gone to countless companies and to numerous interviews but it's always the same. 'We will get in touch with you when we finish discussing your results.' But I have yet to receive a phone call. I am starting to regret not taking Neji up on the offer he gave me." Hinata explained.

Tenten smiled brightly and took that as her cue. "Actually that was the other reason why I asked you to meet me." She placed her hands flat on the table and leaned closer. "Since Neji and I will be getting married, I can't work at the company anymore so that means that my boss has entrusted me _personally_ with the task of finding my replacement."

Hinata looked at her blankly and Tenten laughed. "What that means is that I think _you_ should be my replacement."

"M-me? Why me?" She asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean, 'why me'? Who else could possibly take my place?" She asked incredulously. "Look, Hinata, many and I mean _many _would kill for that position. Kuchiki Corp. is one of the biggest companies in the East and it is incredibly difficult to get hired there. I could go through the hundreds of possible assistants but I am sure that I would not find the right one."

Hinata still looked unconvinced and Tenten sighed in exasperation. "Look Hinata-chan, my boss is a great man and I would like to leave him in good hands when I leave. I know nobody else but you can do it… you will not regret it, I _promise_. Besides you were looking for your independence and if you accept this position you will be on your own in no time."

That caught her attention she loved spending time with her sister but Hiashi Hyūga was as overprotective as always and if Tenten said that her boss was a great man then it was certainly true. "Alright, your boss will be in good hands."

"Thank you, Hinata-chan!" If they hadn't been out in public she would have jumped up from the excitement. "You have no idea how much better I feel now. I can leave comfortably knowing you'll be by his side."

Tenten would not stop smiling and Hinata couldn't help but do so as well. "When will you start training me?"

"Tomorrow," she answered.

"Tomorrow?" Hinata asked again in case she had heard wrong.

"Yes, it's a very important position and the transition has to go smoothly once you are there completely on your own. You will be my boss's personal assistant but the other executives will come to you on occasion." Tenten explained.

"Alright," Hinata answered confidently. "I'm ready to start tomorrow."

ͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻͻ

The ding of the elevator announced her arrival to the correct floor and as the doors slowly opened she closed her eyes briefly and sighed. This was one of the last few times she would be following this daily routine, walking down these halls she could get through with her eyes closed. The only thing she could hear was the clack of her shoes until she reached the soft carpet that led to her and her boss's office.

Her door was always left open and she walked in, the carpet muffling her steps, but her boss had come to know her too well and recognize her habits— he was always so observant. Before she could even set her purse on her desk she heard her name.

"_Tenten-san_," the velvety voice she knew so well called just loud enough for her to hear from his office.

She smiled softly as she headed towards his office. He had most likely not gone to eat and stayed behind to do extra work, _"just trying to get ahead"_ as he would always say. "Yes, Ukitake-san?" She answered respectfully.

He smiled warmly at her before he replied. "Did you enjoy your lunch?"

"Yes, thank you. Did you eat anything?" She asked already knowing the answer.

He laughed nervously. "I'm that obvious?" He answered instead and Tenten nodded slightly. "How is the search going? Have you found anybody you deem worthy of taking your place?"

She smiled at his choice of topic change; he always changed the conversation when it concerned his health. "Actually, I found her."

"You found her?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I just met with her for lunch." She offered.

"Who is she and when do I get to meet her?" Ukitake asked.

"You will meet her tomorrow and as to who she is it's a surprise."

Ukitake laughed warmly, "You are going to leave me in suspense? How will I be able to sleep tonight when I'll only be thinking of this mystery woman?"

Tenten laughed too, "No need to lose sleep over it, Ukitake-san, believe me she is more than capable of fulfilling this role." She said confidently.

"I trust your judgment completely, Tenten-san. I know whoever it is, you made the right choice."

If there was one thing Tenten was sure of was that Jūshirō Ukitake could not be left in better care than in the hands of Hinata Hyūga.


End file.
